The present disclosure relates to a paper processing apparatus for performing paper processing on paper and an image forming apparatus including the paper processing apparatus.
An image processing apparatus includes a paper processing apparatus for performing stapling on a bundle of papers on which images are formed. In the paper processing apparatus, a stapler needs to insert a staple inward than an end of a bundle of papers. Therefore, protruding members which protrude toward an inner side of the bundle of papers from the end of the bundle of papers are each disposed at both sides of the bundle of papers. Further, paper is positioned so that an end of paper conveyed from the image forming apparatus to the paper processing apparatus is inserted between the two protruding members of the stapler.
Herein, when a tip of the paper conveyed from the image forming apparatus to the paper processing apparatus enters a space sandwiched between the two protruding members of the stapler, the paper may interfere with the protruding member. Therefore, a technique of providing a film member smoothly guiding the paper into a back side of the stapler has been known.